<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После стольких лет by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087958">После стольких лет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021'>WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021, От первого лица</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История эра и оруженосца, в которой не было отравленного вина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После стольких лет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Нет, - очень спокойно говорит Рокэ Алва, когда пьяный Ричард виснет на нем и пытается поцеловать. На вилле Бьятероццо очень душно, но щеки у Дика горят не от этого.</p><p>- Так будет лучше, юноша, - говорит Рокэ, а потом аккуратно снимает ладони Ричарда со своей талии и перекладывает на колено смеющейся Ариадны.</p><p>Ричард заплетающимся языком пытается что-то объяснить, но Ариадна хохочет и, задрав юбку, смело оседлывает его бедра. Маршал кивает ей, допивает вино и уходит, оставляя Дика наедине с пантеркой.</p><p>Утро приносит с собой стыд. Ричард не знает, как поднять на Алву глаза, но маршал и не требует от него никаких объяснений. Он пьет вино и беседует с Джильди как ни в чем не бывало. Спокойное "нет" продолжает звенеть у Ричарда в ушах и отдавать холодной тяжестью в животе. Дикон не знает, что сказала бы матушка о его чувствах к убийце отца. Он просто надеется, что матушка никогда о них не узнает.</p>
<hr/><p>В очередном бою с Дриксен Ричарда ранят - слава Создателю, неопасно. Он был впереди всех и должен был поплатиться за это - рано или поздно. Ричард смотрит в темный потолок палатки и не слышит, когда сидящего возле кровати лекаря сменяет Алва.</p><p>- Геройствуете, теньент Окделл? - насмешливо сверкает глазами маршал, но Ричард уже знает, что им гордятся - Эмиль все рассказал.</p><p>- Вы тоже, - в тон ему отвечает Ричард. - Вы сами решили атаковать с тем запасом сил, который у нас был. А их немного...</p><p>- Не припомню, чтобы просил вас лезть в самое пекло, - сдвигает брови Алва и звенит бутылками. - Думаю, нам стоит отметить ваше чудесное спасение.</p><p>Дик согласно кивает и тянет руку к бутылке. Алва пьет прямо из горла, запрокинув голову. Дик завороженно смотрит, как на белой шее под тонкой кожей двигается кадык и бьется синяя жилка.<br/>
Когда Алва ставит бутылку на стол, Ричард перехватывает его запястье (оно кажется тонким в его большой ладони) и тянет к себе. Алва вздергивает бровь. Ричард осторожно целует запястье Ворона, потом раскрытую ладонь, потом тонкие пальцы в тяжелых кольцах. Он старается не смотреть Алве в глаза, но, когда реакции на действия не дожидается, все-таки поднимает голову и встречается с...недоумением. Но ведь руку маршал у него так и не отобрал, а это значит...</p><p>- Так мне не показалось, - вдруг говорит Алва и щурится.</p><p>Ричард привстает на койке, несмотря на боль и они всего несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза, но секунды эти кажутся вечностью. А потом Ричард отчаянно обхватывает маршала за плечи и притягивает к себе. Он тыкается носом куда придется - в шею и волосы, вдыхает причудливую смесь запахов из пороха, благовоний, оружейной смазки и вина. Он невесомо целует кадык и лезет ладонями под рубашку. Ворон выдыхает громче, чем обычно и перехватывает руки Ричарда.</p><p>- Нет, - звучит почти мягко, но Ричарду кажется, что прострелили ему не плечо, а сердце. Его накрывает глубокая чернота, в которой он совершенно один.</p><p>- Почему? - почти шепчет он в эту черноту.</p><p>На плечи возвращаются теплые руки, которые выдергивают его из мрака. Рокэ некоторое время молчит. Они сидят совсем близко и Ричард слышит его дыхание, видит, как поднимается и опускается грудь в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Он считает. Вдох - выдох. Может ли это сердце забиться быстрее ради Ричарда Окделла? Да никогда...</p><p>- Я старше вас на двадцать лет, Ричард. У наших семейств и так непростая судьба, не стоит ее усложнять. Вы сами пожалеете о своем выборе, когда придется за него отвечать, - наконец говорит Рокэ.</p><p>- Я не трус, - сердито произносит Ричард и вскидывает подбородок, но встречает его синяя безмятежность океана. - Я люблю вас.</p><p>- Сейчас вам кажется, что любите, - очень серьезно говорит Алва и щурится. - Вы молоды, восхищаетесь мной и думаете, что это любовь. Такое часто бывает. Спросите у Лионеля Савиньяка, сколько писем от влюбленных младших офицеров он находит в своей палатке.</p><p>- Не смейте сравнивать! - хрипит Ричард и срывается на стон. Проклятое плечо.</p><p>- Снова это прелестное "не смейте". Я, кажется, уже говорил, юноша, что все смею и буду сметь. Ты подрастешь, встретишь очаровательную эреа и женишься на ней. Возможно, даже по любви, если Люди Чести тебе не навяжут иной выбор, - задумчиво произносит Алва.</p><p>- Вы ошибаетесь, монсеньор, - горько говорит Дик. Обида придает ему храбрости и он добавляет: - Я уже встретил того, кто мне нужен.</p><p>- Нет, это ты ошибаешься, Ричард, - серьезно отвечает Алва, протягивает руку и ерошит ему волосы - более ласково, чем обычно. - Со временем ты убедишься, что я был прав. А сейчас выздоравливай, мне нужен здоровый оруженосец.</p><p>Когда за маршалом хлопает полог палатки, Ричард сворачивается клубком на койке и молча плачет, давясь слезами.</p>
<hr/><p>- Генерал Окделл к Его Величеству, королю Фердинанду! - очень громко сообщает сопровождающий и Ричард морщится. Он не любит дворец со всеми его ритуалами. Быстрее бы вернуться обратно в Торку! Ричард редко бывает в Олларии, обычно всего раз или два в год. В редких посещениях столицы Ричард видит только одно преимущество, но оно по стечению обстоятельств сейчас должно находиться в Кэналлоа...<br/>
Прошло три года с тех пор, как закончилась служба Ричарда оруженосцем. Алва рекомендовал его Вольфгангу фок Варзову, выдав Дику по завершению службы сразу звание полковника. В столице Ричард всегда останавливался в особняке Ворона (тот сам отдал такое распоряжение), но мог не увидеться с маршалом за всю поездку ни разу - Рокэ всегда был чем-то занят или его вовсе не было дома. А когда он был, они вдвоем допоздна обсуждали дела на границе. Кажется, это было полгода назад, весной...</p><p>В зале так много людей. Когда-то все это казалось таким важным, а сейчас для Ричарда нет ничего важнее рассветов над горами. Впрочем...<br/>
Рокэ Алва стоит возле трона Фердинанда. На нем парадный мундир и перевязь, волосы уложены по последней моде аккуратными локонами (наверняка влияние Марселя). От красоты маршала почти больно дышать и все восхищенные взгляды дам, как обычно, направлены в его сторону. Ричард едва удерживается от смеха, заметив, каким недовольным взглядом одаривает Алву старший Манрик. Рокэ, будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, поворачивается к нему - и улыбается. Ричард не может удержаться от улыбки в ответ. Неужели было время, когда он ненавидел этого человека, неужели оно было...<br/>
Они уходят в зал для совещаний, где Фердинанд долго и очень неловко, путая пушкарей с пушками, расспрашивает Ричарда о том, что нового происходит на границах. Рокэ вежливо поправляет короля, иногда уточняя детали операций.</p><p>- Мы думаем, - наконец изрекает сияющий Фердинанд, - Что вы уже несколько лет успешно охраняете границы Талига, генерал Окделл. О вашей службе старшие по званию отзываются положительно. Кроме того, вам удалось захватить в плен нескольких командиров Дриксен и предотвратить удар, который Гайифа готовила много месяцев. Первый маршал со мной согласен в том, что вы заслуживаете награды. Я подумаю о том, чем корона может отблагодарить вас.<br/>
Когда за королем закрывается дверь, Алва поворачивается к Ричарду и глаза его искрятся весельем и - Ричард это знает - гордостью.</p><p>- Мне кажется, что вы уже все награды этого королевства собрали, генерал Окделл, - смеется он и Ричард сдвигает брови. - Думаю, скоро мне придется снять перевязь, чтобы король мог отблагодарить вас как следует. А пока со своей стороны я должен вас тоже чем-нибудь наградить, как Первый маршал. Когда-то я подарил вам коня, может быть, сейчас вас устроит оружие?</p><p>- Перевязь снимать необязательно, монсеньор, - выдыхает Ричард, ощущая, как от собственной наглости краснеют уши так, будто он еще оруженосец. - Но вы можете снять все остальное!</p><p>Алва вздергивает одну из своих идеальных бровей и Ричард сентиментально думает, что годы почти не сказались на красоте маршала. Рокэ не меняется, разве что Ричард теперь смотрит на него сверху, потому что вырос и раздался  в плечах...Но держится маршал так, что Дику кажется, будто этот невысокий, изящно сложенный человек все еще выше своего бывшего оруженосца на голову.</p><p>- И как прикажете вас понимать, генерал? - усмехается Рокэ, но глаза его темнеют.</p><p>- Все, кроме перевязи, - храбро повторяет Ричард и упрямо сдвигает брови на переносице. - Вы сказали, что хотите меня наградить чем-нибудь. Это моя награда. Я выбираю вас.</p><p>Взгляд синих глаз полон удивления, как и пять лет назад, в палатке - после нелепых признаний Ричарда. И он чувствует себя сейчас таким же глупым и безнадежно влюбленным юнцом, каким был тогда. Ричард уверен, что ему откажут и на сей раз сделают это более грубо. Дик уже прикидывает, у кого ему придется останавливаться в следующий свой приезд в Олларию, но Рокэ вдруг протягивает руку и ерошит ему волосы.</p><p>- Все же девиз вашего дома очень вам подходит. Будь по-вашему... юноша, - говорит Алва с мягкой усмешкой. - Нам стоит обсудить вторжения... На чужие территории за бутылкой кэналлийского у меня дома. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>И Ричард, зажмурившись, прижимается губами к его ладони.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>